


45 degrees to forever

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, lady ~saigo no hanzai profile~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Even if he swore he’d only done it to sneak them his coordinates, it was too late – Kazuki had already fallen for him.





	45 degrees to forever

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The hideous argyle looks much better on the floor, even if Shinbori looks like a wild beast with no shirt and his hair the way it normally is. Kazuki would have never found it attractive before, but now she fists that mess of hair and pulls him towards her, mouths crashing together just like the first time. His hands rest on her hips and tentatively move up, like she’s going to smack them away as they slip under her shirt, heading for her breasts.

She doesn’t stop him. She doesn’t even  _think_  about stopping him; her thinking ceased the second she jumped out of her bed and raced for his place. She’d done nothing but think about his “confession” since that day, and even if he swore he’d only done it to sneak them his coordinates, it was too late – Kazuki had already fallen for him.

“Why don’t you love me?” she’d demanded upon banging on his door, and Shinbori had blinked at her from behind his glasses before stepping to the side so she could come in.

There was no talking after that. He’d been half asleep, struggling to find sense in her late night visit, and she’d taken advantage of his hesitance to kiss him. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her, and Kazuki felt smug that he’d been telling the truth after all.

That’s when hands pulled at each other’s clothes and then leads to now, the pair of them stumbling towards Shinbori’s couch because it’s the closest. Kazuki ends up throwing Shinbori down and crawling on top of him, but he doesn’t seem quick to reverse their positions at all as he groans at the way she straddles him.

Kazuki never had much time for sex. Between work and taking care of her sister, she’d only had a few boyfriends, and none of them could really handle her dedication to her father’s legacy. While she’s no virgin, she hasn’t been touched this way for quite awhile, and Shinbori’s hands slipping under her bra to palm her breasts directly feels like the first time all over again.

“Off,” she hisses, channeling her natural rage into arousal. “I want all of it off.”

Shinbori is good at following directions, rushing to pull her top over her head and unhook her bra. His hands are gentle yet strong, trembling a little but he knows what he’s doing, lingering on her ass more than necessary after he pushes her jeans and panties down. He finishes undressing himself next, kicking the rest of his clothes to the floor and Kazuki trails a finger up the length of his cock, fascinated with the way it twitches at her touch.

“Kazuki-san,” he finally speaks, his voice thick with sleep and it’s the sexiest thing Kazuki’s ever heard. “Am I dreaming?”

“Call me Shoko,” she demands, “and this is very real.”

She pinches him to prove it, and his yelp is kind of cute. He looks scared for a second as he stares up at her with unfocused eyes, his glasses on the table by the door, but then she wraps her fingers around his cock and his eyes blissfully fall shut.

“Shoko-chan,” he whispers, squeezing her breasts in both hands. He runs his thumbs over the hard nipples and Kazuki’s breath catches in her throat. “I don’t have any condoms.”

“I brought one,” she tells him matter-of-factly, reaching for the pocket of her jeans. “But if we’re going to be doing this, you should be prepared.”

“Yes, Shoko-chan,” Shinbori says obediently, and Kazuki gets hotter. He groans with each stroke of her hand on his cock and she leans down to kiss him again, spreading her own legs to rub against his thigh for some kind of contact.

His hands drops from her breasts and one of them goes straight between her legs, fingers slipping inside her and Kazuki is shocked at how her body rocks without consulting her brain. He pushes them in and out of her, wasting no time simulating sex and within seconds she’s breathless and wanting, pushing back desperately and losing some of her control.

The condom is lifted from her hand and Shinbori brings it up to his teeth to rip open, spitting out the torn bit and rolling the contents onto himself. Kazuki lets go of him and holds onto his shoulders instead, panting into their kiss as he continues to finger her hard, and all at once his touch is gone, leaving her hot and wanting.

But then he grabs her hips and pulls her down onto him, his cock plunging inside her and Kazuki cries out from the pleasure that floods her entire body. Shinbori gasps into her mouth and Kazuki struggles to keep up, rolling her hips back at the same time he rolls his up and taking him in even deeper. It’s rough and fast and just what she wanted, uncontrollable moans coming out with each breath as he takes her from below.

“Shinbori-san-” she starts.

“Keisuke,” he corrects her, his voice a rushed gush of air.

“Keisuke,” she tests out, the syllables feeling all wrong on her tongue, but all of this feels so wrong it’s  _right_  and the words spill out of her mouth without permission. “Fuck me, Keisuke.”

He groans again and thrusts up into her, tightening his hold on her hips to take full control. Kazuki is glad to give it to him, abandoning the efforts of conscious thought to just let go and enjoy it, something she hasn’t managed to do at all in her regular life. It doesn’t feel like real life right now, lying naked on top of her colleague with him moving inside her, but right now she doesn’t ever want to go back to her real life.

“ _Shoko_ -chan,” Shinbori moans, his hands sliding back onto her ass. It has him hitting her at a different angle and she  _screams_ , her body shaking on its own, and her orgasm hits her with no warning, tensing her from head to toe and making her tighten around Shinbori’s cock enough for him to need more force to push through it.

“Keisuke,” she gets out, and Shinbori lets out a long groan, hips jerking as he starts to fall apart beneath her. He lasts long enough to set Kazuki off again, coming with her and holding her tight as they ride the waves together.

She settles on top of him, in no hurry to move or even leave at all tonight as her sleeplessness catches up with her. She feels his fingers in her hair, threading through the damp strands and making her even more comfortable. He kisses her cheek and she smiles, completely satisfied, even if she has no idea how what’s going to happen in the morning when they both have to go to work.

“Of course I love you,” he whispers into her forehead, and nothing else matters. For now.


End file.
